zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobo
Gretchen Gretchen is a kid with horrible teeth. She has a crush on Dib, according to Jhonen Vasquez and this is shown in TAK: The Hideous New Girl. She is seen crying when she sees Dib Talking to Tak. In Lice she is dragged around eveywhere by Dib. Appearances Bestest Friend Lice, Tak: the Hideous New Girl Quote "This place smells, can I have a soda?" http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/gretchen.jpg Hobo Appearences: [[Gaz, Taster of Pork]];Roboparents Gone Wild The hobo is fat, and has a thick beard. He claims his sister was cursed when he was a kid, causing him to become a hobo. He also claims to be an alien whose robo-parents malfunctioned. ZIM steals his beard to sneak into his house when his robo parents go insane. He kidnapped someone working at the fast food resturaunt where he met Dib. He advised Dib to become a hobo, to which Dib responded "I don't want to be a hobo." He is generally thought to be a very funny character. Lizard Boy Lizard Boy is the most recognizable background character. Seen in only a short selection of episodes. Lizard boy has one very interesting talent. By holding a drinking glass in his mouth, Lizard Boy can wiggle his tongue in his mouth while making a strange squeaking sound. There is a page dedicated to Lizard boy at http://www.thescarymonkeyshow.com/fun/lizmain.htm Cameos Parent Teacher Night Walk Of Doom, Bestest Friend, Nano[[Zim]], Dark Harvest, Attack of the Saucer Morons, The Wettening, Career Day, Battle-[[Dib]], Rise of the Zitboy, Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, Dibship Rising, The Voting of the Doomed, Gaz, Taster of Pork, and Tak, The Hideous New Girl Mini Moose He was made to be the ultimate tool of destruction. Instead ZIM got a floating stuffed animal. He's purple, ZIM's favorite color. Quote squeek Appearances The Most Horrible X-mas ever http://izfas.bingbangboom.us/archives/resources/Characters/Minimoose/mini_moose.jpg Old Kid In the very first episode, Dib immediately states that [[Zim]] is an alien. Brian disagrees, saying "Right Dib. I guess Old Kids an alien too, huh?" Old Kid is actually a reflection of the custodian at Johnens studio. ] Quote How's it goin'? Cameos Career Day, and Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom Appearances The Nightmare Begins Lard Nar Lard Nar is a Vortion. He owns the Resisty, and listens to his worst helper ever, Spleenk. He is backed up by his friend, Shloonktapooxis. He has a British accent. Lard Nar was in the presence of [[Zim]] and Tallest Miyuki in a Vortian Science Lab on planet Vort. He started designs for a 'Bludgeib Class fleet leader'. He presented a hologram of the Massive's design to Tallest Miyuki in the cancled episode 'The Trial'. Robo Dad ZIM's robot father, started malfunctioning early on in the show. He is programmed very badly. Gets very violent, and has the catch phrase such as "Welcome home, son!, and "That was my squeezi'n Arm!" http://izfas.bingbangboom.us/archives/resources/Drawsheets/turnRobodad.jpg Zita Zita's biggest appearance was on "A Room with a Moose", where she insulted Dib. She appears to be Ms. Bitters favorite student, supposing she has any Affection for Children, in any way. Quote "Aw, not this again. You're crazy!" http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/ZITA.jpg Zootch Zootch is a kid whose organs get stolen by ZIM. He is a blob-thing in disguise (possibly). 's class]] Appearances Dark Harvest, The Wettening, and [[Gaz, Taster of Pork]] Zootch alien? You decide! Quote "Arrg! My organs!" PresidentMan The leader of the USA who hails from President Land, PresidentMan deals with important issues such as Moofy the girly ranger getting stuck in [[Zim]]'s lawn and the return of Santa. His decisions have been known to be influenced by offerings of chocolate covered ninja star cookies. He was quick to give up all of his power to Santa upon his return. Major Appearances Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom -- The Girl Who Cried Gnome -- The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever Quote "You! Get me the nuclear people on the phone! I want those vibrations!" http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/peeps_president_man.jpg Pig GIR is often seen with pig friends. He has taken pigs to his room, to tea parties, and to the movies. Whether or not it is the same pig is unknown. Major Appearances Germs -- Battle of the Planets -- Gaz, Taster of Pork http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/pig1.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/pig2.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/pig3.jpg